My Precious Illusion
by The Bijoux
Summary: Miaka drank the Oblivion Herb and doesn't remember anything. She can only believe what Amiboshi tells her. Has she completely forgotten Tamahome and all of her friends? Find out in this tale of denial and love. AmiboshiMiaka TamahomeMiaka
1. My New Life

Welcome to my story of what I wish would've happened when Miaka was offered the Oblivion Herb by Amiboshi. I've noticed that there have been no fan-fictions of this couple and so I came up with this. It's not completely an Amiboshi/Miaka pairing. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

"Miaka, please drink it. It will make all of your worries go away. I promise." Amiboshi said touching the young miko on the shoulder for reassurance. 

_If I drink this, all of my worries will go away._ Miaka thought to herself. She took another look at Amiboshi and slowly took a sip. All around her everything started to spin. All of her memories were being sucked away from her only to be seen in flashes. "Goodbye…" That was the only word she could pick up. She fell onto her back and went into a deep sleep.

"Miaka, when you wake up in the morning, all of your pain and sorrow shall be gone forever." With that, Amiboshi tucked in the once miko and left to his room.

* * *

"Miaka!" Tamahome searched for his beloved Miaka. "Where are you!" He heard no answer. He was alone, except for the company of Tama the cat. 

"Tamahome!" Tamahome turned to see Miaka, or what seemed to be Miaka. The truth is, it was actually Soi pretending to be Miaka with Tomo's help.

"Mi- Miaka!" Tama home shouted while he grabbed her into an embrace. "I've been looking all over for you! I'm glad you're safe!" He hugged her tighter. "Don't ever do that again, Miaka!"

Soi, after adjusting to the moment started to play her role as Miaka as she hugged him back and said, "Tamahome. I'm so sorry…" She put her face into his chest. "I can never stay away from you, Tamahome." She looked into his eyes. "I'm so scared… Please hold me tight. So tight everything else slips away…"

Tamahome looked into the eyes of what he thought was his Miaka. "Miaka…" He held her close as he kissed her.

Tomo was sitting off to the side, smiling as he watched.

* * *

The birds were chirping as the morning sun arose. Amiboshi walked into Miaka's room anticipating the moment she wakes up. His adoptive mother told him that once a person drinks the oblivion herb, the morning they wake up, they will only believe the story of their life the first person they see tells them. Amiboshi wanted to be that person. 

Miaka started to stir. "Miaka!" Amiboshi yelled with excitement. He hugged her as he said "Good morning!"

Miaka looked at him puzzled. "Who is this Miaka and who are you? Where are we?"

He sat on the edge of her bed and smiled at her. "You're Miaka." _I would've changed her name, but I think it's too pretty. _He thought to himself. "My name is Huaike. We're in my home within the village of Muohan near the Xi-Lang border."

"How did I get here?" She looked around feeling very unsure of her surroundings.

"I rescued you." Amiboshi answered. "I saw you being attacked by a tiger and killed it. You fainted from fatigue it seems and hit your head when you landed. I couldn't just leave you there so I brought you to my home."

Miaka's mind held onto every word that was being said to her, bringing them into her new past. "Thank you Huaike for taking me to safety." She smiled. "It seems as if I'm in your debt."

Amiboshi blushed at her smile. "Heh, I suppose." He started to sniff. "Smells like breakfast is ready. Would you like some?" He stood up offering as hand to Miaka.

Miaka lit up. "I'm starving!" She took Amiboshi's hand and ran them both to the kitchen.

_It seems that habits don't change with memory loss_. Amiboshi thought to himself as he was being pulled by the now simple girl. He giggled to himself as her watched her face and how he knew that all of her pain was gone.

* * *

This was really just a beginning. More stuff to come!

I love comments!


	2. My New Home

Welcome to the second chapter of My Precious Illusion! I'll probably be updating this story pretty frequently, so I hope you all like it.

* * *

Tamahome ended up in a ruin with what he thought to be his beloved Miaka. They laid on a bed as they edged closer to making love. At that moment, Tamahome pushed himself up off of Soi. Soi looked at him surprised. "…Tamahome? What's wrong?"

He looked at her. "I want to… But not now."

Soi gasped and sat up. "Wh- Why?" She couldn't believe she had been turned down.

"You haven't summoned Suzaku yet."

Soi in desperation yelled, " B-but Nakago took me already… I've been defiled…"

Tamahome interrupted her. "No… I don't believe it." He looked away. "I don't know how to say this, but if we give up our wishes, if we give up our hopes, then all will really be lost! If there is even a sliver of a chance…" He looked her in the eyes and smiled. "I believe in you… Miaka!"

Soi felt confused. _He really loves his priestess that much?_ She thought to herself.

Suddenly, a booming voice was heard. "Soi, you failed!" It was Tomo with a smirk on his face.

Tamahome looked at him confused. "Who are you?"

He turned to Tamahome. "I am the Seiryu celestial soldier Tomo." He snickered as he looked from Tamahome to Soi. "Did you like my illusion? It was Soi the whole time."

Tamahome had a look of shock as he turned to where Miaka just was only to find Soi. "You bastard!" He charged at Tomo only to be easily dodged. "Where is Miaka?" He yelled as he charged at Tomo repeatedly. Soi was shocked with what Tamahome had said to her. She looked up and saw them fighting. She quickly put her robe on. She summoned thunder and zapped Tomo who ended up getting knocked out.

Tamahome looked over at Soi. "Soi? Why di-?"

"Don't ask. Just go to her." She said turning away.

"Soi…" With that, he ran to continue his search for his beloved miko.

* * *

"Scrambled eggs huh? These are very good!" Miaka said as she finished two servings. Amiboshi looked at his adopted mother as she whispered in his ear, "She took the oblivion herb?" Amiboshi nodded. His mother smiled. "Miaka would you like some more?"

Miaka smiled and nodded. "Yes please!" Amiboshi's mother left to make some more food and tell her husband of the news.

Amiboshi watched Miaka eat her food. "Enjoying yourself?" Miaka smiled and nodded. "I'm glad." He said eating slowly.

After breakfast they decided to go on a walk so Amiboshi could give her a re-tour of the village. Just as the day before, people presented Miaka with gifts. Amiboshi watched her in her new outfit and her new happy smile. Miaka looked back at him. Her smile faded a little bit. "Huaike, you seem so familiar to me. I can't understand why. I'm certain I've never met you before, but I feel as if I know your face."

Amiboshi looked a little shocked and said, "Well, I suppose my face doesn't stand out much."

Miaka looked at him and said, "Of course you stand out. You seem like a one of a kind guy to me!" She smiled again.

Amiboshi looked away and blushed. Just as he turned back, he noticed a blue light in the distance. His eyes went wide. "Nakago…"

Miaka looked in the direction Amiboshi was looking too and saw the blue light. Amiboshi grabbed Miaka's hand and ran her back to his home. "Huaike, what's going on?"

Amiboshi pushed her inside and said, "Stay in here. Don't come out under any circumstance until I say so." With that he slammed his door shut and ran away from his village leading Nakago away.

"Huaike… I hope he'll be alright." Miaka turned around to find Amiboshi's adopted parents behind her.

"What's going on?" Huaike's mother said worried.

"I'm not sure." Miaka replied. "The only thing he said was Nakago and then ran me here and told me not to leave."

"Then I suppose it is best to respect his wishes." The mother said.

* * *

Amiboshi turned to find Nakago following him closely. He was riding on his horse, catching up. Once he ran far enough that the village was out of sight, he hid somewhere Nakago couldn't find him. He knew he couldn't defeat Nakago on his own.

"Amiboshi… I know you're still alive, but where." Nakago heard rustling in a bush. "Suboshi misses you, Amiboshi. Now then, come back!" HE pushed open a bush only to find a rabbit.

Amiboshi at the moment Nakago turned to the rustling bush, hurried back to his village, positive that Nakago wouldn't be following him. Once he was within distance of his village, he took a moment to think of how Nakago figured out where he was. It dawned on him. "My chi, when I helped Miaka… I won't use my chi anymore. I have no reason to anyway."

He walked back to his house to find a very worried household. His parents gave him hugs and were relieved that he was safe. They then left him and Miaka alone. "Are you alright?" Miaka said. "It looked as if you had seen a ghost or something."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm just fine." Amiboshi said, still a bit shaken from seeing Nakago.

"Oh, well I'm glad. I would've been sad if I couldn't repay the debt that I owe you." Miaka said.

"Miaka…" Amiboshi smiled and blushed. He walked closer to her.

Miaka noticing his advances stepped back a couple of feet until she was against a wall. She seemed nervous. "Huaike?"

When he finally reached her, he gave Miaka a hug and held her. "Here, now you don't owe me anything, Miaka…"

"Huaike…" Miaka blushed, but hugged him back.

"Miaka," Amiboshi began. "I know you've only been here for a day, but I really like you. It would make me happy if you stayed with me for a while."

* * *

"Miaka…" Tamahome kept saying her name in hopes of hearing a response. That's when he felt it. "I can sense her chi…" He started walking towards the feeling. He was in the middle of nowhere. "Miaka, I'll find you. I know I will."

* * *

Yay! End of the second chapter! Will Miaka stay with Amiboshi? Will Tamahome ever find Miaka? Will Nakago discover the where abouts of Amiboshi and Miaka? Find out in the next chapters of My Precious Illusion!

Please leave me some comments!


	3. My New Findings

Welcome to chapter three of My Precious Illusion! What surprises await you? Read and find out!

* * *

Miaka looked Amiboshi in the eyes. She started to blush. _Huaike wants me to stay with him?_ She thought to herself. "I… You're the only one I feel I can trust with my memory gone." Amiboshi looked into her eyes intensely, anxious to hear her answer. "I… I'll stay."

"Really?" Amiboshi said with excitement. He was ecstatic. He hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad." _I'll give her a carefree life. She'll never feel worry or pain ever again._

* * *

"Nakago! Did you find him?" Suboshi emerged from behind the bushes of undergrowth from the forest. "Did you find Amiboshi?"

"Yes. He led me here, but it would seem that he has given me the slip." Nakago responded a little annoyed.

Suboshi's eyes grew sad. "Why would he run from us? I don't understand."

Nakago looked at him as he got up and started to walk to a more secluded area. "When we catch him, he'll tell us. I'm off to get some rest. You do the same." With that he vanished into the darkness of the forest at night.

"Amiboshi…" Suboshi looked up at the moon. "Please come back to us."

Nakago didn't just leave to get some rest. He went to find out how Tomo and Soi were managing things. His eyes grew angry at what his eyes saw. Tomo was on the ground twitching and groaning. Soi was on a bed sitting looking angry. "Soi! What happened!"

"My lord Nakago…" Soi began. "Tomo's illusion wasn't powerful enough to get through to Tamahome. His love for his priestess is very strong. He saw right through it." She lied a little. She couldn't tell him that she let Tamahome escape and that she was the one who knocked Tomo out.

"Well then, explain what happened to Tomo." Nakago glared at Tomo's weak state.

"When Tamahome found out it was Tomo's illusion, he attacked him." Soi watched as Nakago walked closer to the wounded body of Tomo.

Nakago put his hand in front of Tomo's face. Tomo mumbled something as his eyes started to open. "Nakago?"

Just then Nakago spread his fingers and concentrated on his chi. He sneered at Tomo. "Worthless."

"Nakago! No! St-!" Nakago launched a huge wave of chi and obliterated the heavily wounded Tomo.

Soi was shocked from what she just witnessed. _Better his life then mine_. She thought to herself. She got up and walked over to Nakago. "How our things with mistress Yui and the priestess of Suzaku?"

Nakago looked at her. "That's all been put on hold for now. We detected Amiboshi's chi and are currently searching for him."

Soi's eyes widened. "Amiboshi's alive?"

"Yes." Nakago said. "I'm heading back to the forest where I followed Amiboshi to."

"I'll come too!" Soi began. She wanted to be with Nakago.

"No. You must guard mistress Yui." Nakago continued to walk away.

"Yes…" Soi turned to go back to her priestess.

* * *

Miaka sat in her room alone. She started to think to herself. _I wonder how long I'll be here. How long will it be until I get my memories back? If I don't, will it really be that much of a loss? After all, I am happy here._

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. "Miaka?" It was Huaike's father's voice. "Dinner is ready. Please come down and eat." With that Miaka's door burst open as if a bomb was set off inside the room as she hurried to the kitchen table. Amiboshi and his adopted mother were there.

"Welcome Miaka." Said Amiboshi's mother. "Please have a seat. I made a roast."

"A roast!" Miaka's stomach growled with excitement. "I can't wait! I'm starving!" She sat down.

Amiboshi laughed. "Miaka, you're funny."

"Thanks!" The food was put on the table has Amiboshi's father sat down. Miaka ate more than half of the meal within 5 minutes. Everyone else there stared at her mouth and stomach.

"Huaike, your friend is a riot!" Amiboshi's father said as he laughed and continued to eat.

Amiboshi looked at Miaka. "Heh, yeah."

Once dinner was over Amiboshi walked Miaka to her room. "I knew I forgot to do something!" Amiboshi went into her room and started to strip the bed of it's sheets and blankets.

"Huaike?" Miaka looked puzzled.

"Ah, sorry." Amiboshi turned to look at her. "I forgot to change the blankets and sheets. You see, we have had a lot of people stay in our guest room and since you're going to be staying for a while, I figured you should at least have some clean sheets."

"Oh." Miaka said. "Don't worry! I can handle it!"

Amiboshi ignored her and said, "While I find some new sheets and everything, you're free to go in my room if you want to sit down somewhere."

"Alright." Miaka turned to go down the hall to Amiboshi's room.

As she entered the room was dark. She used the light from the hall so she could see where the candle was. She lit it. Amiboshi's room was very clean. As she continued to look around she found a book. "What's this?" She opened it and started to read. _I can't stand seeing my home turning to ruin by these wars. It's all Hong-nan's fault! I'm going to be posing as Chiriko so as to make sure their priestess doesn't summon the god Suzaku. If she does, I know for certain that my home will be destroyed!_

"Miaka!" Miaka looked up to see Amiboshi in the doorway. He came rushing into the room. He snatched the book out of her hands. "You are not to read this!"

"I- I'm sorry…" Miaka was confused and started to run out of his room, but was stopped when he grabbed her wrist.

"No, I shouldn't have yelled." _Think of something to cover up for my journal._ "It's a story I've been writing. I don't really want anyone to see it. In fact, it's not really all that great. I might throw it out."

"You shouldn't! It's your work!"

Amiboshi smiled at her. "Would you like to hear me play my flute?" He took his flute, which was sitting on the bedside table.

"Of course!" Miaka smiled.

"Alright, but I'm going to play something nice for you. It will help you go to sleep."

"Sure!" Miaka lead the way back to her room where she laid in her bed.

"Alright." Amiboshi started to play a sweet melody. It was certainly lulling Miaka to sleep. She was in a very deep sleep within five minutes of his playing. Amiboshi stopped playing. He stared at the sleeping priestess. She seemed so happy. She looked so beautiful. Amiboshi couldn't help but feel drawn to her. He started to lean over and he kissed her gently on the head. He got up, blew out the candle and walked back to the door. "Goodnight, Miaka." With that, he closed the door and went to his room to sleep.

* * *

That's all for chapter three! I'm sorry my chapters are kind of short, but I end it when I feel it's right. Perhaps as my story goes on my chapters will become longer.

Has Amiboshi started to have feelings for Miaka? Will Miaka figure out that his story was actually his journal? Will Suboshi find his brother? Find out in the upcoming chapters of My Precious Illusion!


	4. My New Morning

Welcome to chapter 4. I apologize for taking so long in updating. School has started so I've been kind of busy. I'll update as much as I can though.

_

* * *

_

_"Miaka, I love you. I'll always be there for you. You're my life. You're my reason for living." Miaka turned only to see a silhouetted figure. "Tama-"_

Miaka awoke a little startled. She put her hand on her forehead. "What a strange dream."

There was a knock on the door. "Miaka? It's Huaike. Can I come in?"

Miaka lit up with a smile, "Of course you can."

Amiboshi walked in carrying a tray full of food. "It seems that you overslept so I came to wake you up and give you breakfast. We've all eaten already." He put the tray down on the bedside table.

"You should've woken me up." Miaka said looking a little defiant.

Amiboshi looked at her and blushed a little. Luckily, it wasn't enough for her to notice. "You just looked so peaceful sleeping there. I didn't want to wake you up."

"Maybe it's because of the dream that I had." Amiboshi looked at her a little confused. "There was a man telling me he loves me and stuff, but when I turned to look at him all I could see was his silhouette." She furrowed her eyebrows. "I think I called him Tama or something."

Amiboshi's eyes widened. _How could she remember that?_ "Well, it was just a dream. It's probably best you don't look into it."

Miaka looked a little confused, but after she processed his words she smiled. "All right. Now then…" She picked up the tray and put it in her bed. "Thank you for breakfast!"

Amiboshi smiled. "You're welcome Miaka."

* * *

Tamahome was running through the forest. "Miaka, I'll find you." As he ran, he heard a rustle and deep voices on the other side of thick branches. He decided to listen in. 

"We will find Amiboshi. We know he's here somewhere."

Tamahome's eyes grew wide. "Nakago?" He continued to listen.

"Yes, but where? We've looked all over these woods. I don't think he's here at all."

Tamahome noticed this voice as well. "Suboshi…"

"I saw a small village not too far from here. Perhaps he's there some where."

"We should go look!" Tamahome heard Suboshi start to run in a certain direction. He then heard Nakago slowly following.

"Amiboshi's still alive?" He started to follow the direction Nakago and Suboshi were headed. "What is Miaka's with him? Would he hurt her? I have to find out." With that thought he decided to run towards the village.

* * *

Amiboshi was walking down the streets buying some food when he noticed a sign about a dance for the village. "Maybe I should take Miaka." He blushed. "She's so pretty and kind. There's no one like her." He started to walk home slowly. "I think I will ask her. It was my decision to make her happy and I will stick to that decision." He ran home. 

Miaka was in the kitchen with Amiboshi's mother learning how to cook. When Amiboshi walked through the door he noticed that his mother and Miaka were sweaty from cooking so much. "Welcome home Huaike." His mother said. "I've been trying to teach Miaka here how to cook." She looked at the food. "We've had many attempts, but I'm afraid it isn't going to well."

Miaka looked at her. "I'll become better I promise!"

Amiboshi's mother smiled. "I'm sure you will."

Amiboshi looked at Miaka. "Miaka, can I ask you something?"

"Sure!" Miaka walked over to Amiboshi. "What is it?"

"Would you, uhh…" He scratched the back of his head. "Would you like to go to a dance with me?"

Miaka blushed. "A dance? I… Of course I will!" She smiled and blushed.

Amiboshi hugged her. "I'm so happy!" Miaka blushed more.

"Huaike… Perhaps I should bathe first." Amiboshi realized she was still extremely sweaty and let go.

"Heh, yeah. I suppose so." Amiboshi started to head away. "I'll get a bath ready for you."

Miaka smiled. "Thanks!"

* * *

That's all for chapter 4. Will Tamahome reach the village before Suboshi and Nakago? How will the dance go with Miaka and Amiboshi? Will romance blossom? Find out in the next chapter! 


	5. My New Dance

Hi everyone! I'm so sorry that it's been a while. Well, I hope you all like the new chapter! I'll try to update more often.

* * *

Amiboshi was waiting outside of Miaka's room, pacing. After a while he decided to sit in a chair. He couldn't wait to see how Miaka is going to look for the village dance. Finally Amiboshi's mother came out of Miaka's room. "She's ready." She smiled and Amiboshi blushed as he got up to see Miaka in her room. 

When his eyes found her, he gasped and stood there with his jaw dropped. He thought to himself. _She looks absolutely amazing!_ Miaka was wearing a gown that she had been given by one of the villagers. It was bright red. All over it had black ribbons and pink flowers embroidered into it. The neckline was lined with beautiful black lace. Huaike's mother also braided some of Miaka's hair and put it up in ribbons.

Miaka looked at Amiboshi blushing. "I-Is… Do I look okay?" She turned her face feeling a little embarrassed trying to hold in her blush.

Amiboshi's eyes didn't pull away, but he did finally manage to close his mouth. "You look beautiful…" He finally snapped himself out of it and reached his hand out to her. "Shall we go?"

Miaka nodded and reached for his hand. She was thinking that Huaike looked very handsome. He wore a traditional robe that went down to his knees. Below that he wore somewhat baggy dress pants. His robes were black and had gold embroidery in unique designs. He had a red collar to his robe, a red tie around the waist and red dress shoes.

They both were blushing. Miaka kept from making eye contact with Huaike as they made their way to the village dance. Meanwhile, Amiboshi couldn't help but keep glancing at Miaka. She looks so magnificent.

* * *

Tamahome was running as fast as he could. He ran off to the right of Nakago and Suboshi so that he wouldn't have to run right past them. "Miaka, I hope, I pray, that I reach you before Nakago does." His eyes watered as the wind blew into his eyes. "Miaka, I hope you're there and that you're safe for now."

Nakago and Suboshi were running through the woods as well towards Amiboshi's chi. Suboshi was charging forward as fast as he can. He suddenly felt Nakago grab his shoulder and pull him back. Nakago whispered in Suboshi's ear. "Do you sense that?" Suboshi was still in shock from being pulled back from his adrenaline rush. He finally shook is head. "Well, I sense a very strong chi moving ahead of us. It could be one of the Suzaku warriors. Be on your guard and do not be so rash."

He let go of Suboshi's shoulder starting to walk ahead of him. Suboshi followed close behind him. As much as he wanted to rush to Amiboshi's side he knew that Nakago wouldn't tolerate his disobedience and that he was no match for Nakago alone. So he obeyed.

"I sense we are almost there." Nakago told Suboshi. "We should be there by midnight."

* * *

Miaka and Amiboshi walked into the dance together. They were getting many comments from various villagers. The villager who gave Miaka the dress hugged her and said, "I knew you would look amazing in this!" Many men were giving Miaka looks and many women were gazing at Amiboshi.

No matter how much other women tried to get his attention, Amiboshi just kept looking at the beauty that stood next to him. Music was playing. "May I have this dance Miaka?" He held out his hand to her which she blushed and accepted. The music was very upbeat and fast paced so they danced quickly and soon Miaka's shyness withered away. To her only she and Huaike were in the room. She was having fun, she was happy.

Amiboshi wasn't holding anything back. He led her in the village's dances and even though she didn't know them, they way he danced let her know what to do.

A slow song suddenly started playing. Amiboshi immediately pulled Miaka close to him and he wrapped his arms around her. Miaka was blushing, but Amiboshi didn't care. He thought she looked so cute, peaceful and happy. He was so glad that all of her happiness was his doing. She was happy because of him.

They danced slowly, rocking back and forth. Miaka was getting worked up and found that she couldn't stop her face from being flushed.

Amiboshi put his hand under her chin and lifted her face so that their eyes met. Before she could react, he kissed her on the lips. Her blushing was now out of control, but she kissed back. Their eyes were both closed; their arms were wrapped around as far as they could go, their lips touching. Amiboshi pulled back and hugged Miaka tightly.

"Miaka, I love you." Miaka's eyes widened.

"Huaike…"

"Amiboshi! Let go of Miaka!" The villagers turned to see a man who looked very ragged and tired. He seemed as if he hasn't had any sleep for a number of days. As tired as he was, he ran over to Miaka.

Amiboshi didn't let go. Miaka stared at the man who had just walked in. "Miaka, I've been searching for you everywhere!" He grabbed her from Amiboshi's arms. He was almost crying. "Why did you run away from me? No matter what you do or what happens to you I'll always be there for you. I've told you so many times that I love you more than anything. Never leave me again, Miaka." He clung to her tightly.

"Who are you?" Miaka didn't hug back. She just had a look of utter confusion on her face. "I've never met you before. I think you found the wrong Miaka…" Amiboshi pulled Miaka back to him. "Who is Amiboshi?"

"Miaka… It's me. It's Tamahome."

* * *

Will Miaka remember Tamahome? What Amiboshi do? What will Nakago and Suboshi have in store? Find out in the next chapter of My Precious Illusion! 


	6. My New Encounter

Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long, but I have been without internet for a while. I'll try to update when I can though.

* * *

"Tamahome?" She stared at his face. "I don't think I know you." Huaike gave a cross look.

"Miaka, please stay here. I'll be right back." He grabbed Tamahome by his sleeve and dragged him outside. It sounded as though the music and dance resumed inside.

Amiboshi gazed back a moment at the dance but was snapped out of it after receiving a hard punch in the face from Tamahome. "What have you done to Miaka?" He glared at him. Amiboshi held his cheek looking a little stunned. "Amiboshi! Tell me what you did to Miaka! Why doesn't she remember me? Not even my name!"

Amiboshi looked at his feet. "I made her happy." He said quietly. "I made her the happiest she's ever been." He said with a bit more confidence. "It's all because of me Tamahome. Not you."

"Why you little… What did you do to her!?" He punched Amiboshi again.

"Huaike..." Miaka was in the doorway looking out at them. Their image was fading as tears began to flood her eyes. "Huaike!" She ran and embraced him as she caressed his cheek. She scowled at Tamahome. "How could you? What reason could you have for hurting Huaike?!"

Tamahome looked confused. "What happened to you Miaka? How could you forget everything? About us. About him."

Amiboshi looked at Tamahome. Tamahome gazed at his beloved Miaka. Miaka's eyes were filled with tears but she still stared at Tamahome.

"So we meet again priestess of Suzaku." The three of them quickly looked in the direction of the voice.

"Nakago." Tamahome swiftly moved in front of Miaka and Amiboshi. "What do you want?"

"What a silly question for you to make. As you can see Amiboshi is standing just behind you. It was a surprise that we found the priestess I must admit, though I am happy about finding her too." Nakago waved his hand bringing Miaka to him with his power.

"Let me go! I don't know hat you're talking about!" Miaka kicked at his legs.

"Miaka!" Both Tamahome and Amiboshi yelled at the same time as they both rushed towards her.

Unfortunately they were both hit hard on the back. "Don't help her Amiboshi! Did you forget who she is?" Suboshi came forward.

"Suboshi!" Tamahome gasped. He grabbed at his back. Amiboshi took a step back, a look of disbelief upon his face.

"You're wrong Suboshi." Amiboshi began. "She may have been the priestess at one time, but no longer. You have no reason to attack her anymore. Please, leave this place at once and give Miaka back!"

Nakago smirked. "Oh but we have a reason to deal with her." Miaka looked up with utter confusion. "Our priestess still resents her intensely. As a warrior for Seiryuu we must do what we can to please her. To do this we must bring the Suzaku priestess to ruin." Nakago was gripping Miaka's wrists very hard.

"Please let me go! I don't have any idea what you're talking about and I have never heard of Suzaku before tonight!" Miaka's tears began again.

"Fine work you've done Amiboshi." Nakago grinned as he looked closely at the once priestess. "I couldn't have thought of anything like that myself. To erase her memory is quite a thing to do. I could even almost pity her."

"Why would you defend her Amiboshi?" Suboshi glanced around at the situation. "She's an enemy to our nation. You would dare betray our home brother?" Tamahome began to charge at Nakago, but was unsuccessful when he was hit again by Suboshi's weapon.

Amiboshi looked over to Miaka. She was distressed, sad, angry, hurt, and so many other horrible things that he hoped she wouldn't have to suffer through again. "The reason I protect Miaka is because she is a genuine and peaceful person who doesn't deserve anything that you have planned for her!" He took out his flute and began to play.

Everyone instantly became tired. Tamahome, Miaka, Nakago, Suboshi, and everyone inside slowly moved towards the ground as they fell into deep sleep.

* * *

What will Amiboshi do? Find out in the next chapter of My Precious Illusion! 


	7. My New Truths

Sorry it has been a while. Here is the seventh chapter (finally).

* * *

"Ermm..." Miaka's eyes slowly opened. She glanced over to find Amiboshi sitting on the side of her bed, sulking. "Huaike, what happened? How did I get here?" She started to sit up. Amiboshi had his back turned towards her and made no sign that he was going to respond to her. "Huaike?" She touched his shoulder which seemed to make Amibohi jump.

"I'm sorry Miaka..." The word came out slowly. Amiboshi was gritting his teeth.

"Huaike, please look at me." Miaka grabbed both of his arms. Amiboshi turned slowly his face was red and he looked upset.

"Miaka... I realize now that without your memories you'll have dificulties if people from the past show up."

"So those people really do know who I am?"

"Yes..."

"Please Huaike tell me who they are and what they are to me, please!" She squeezed his sleeves. Huaike hugged her. He knew he had to keep her happy and lying to her wasn't going to work at this point.

"Suboshi is my twin brother. My real name is Amiboshi and we are both Seiryu celestial warriors." He paused and looked into Miaka's eyes. They were big staring at his face with a look of surprise and figuring. "Nakago too is a Seiryu celestial warrior and is a very cruel man."

Miaka looked at him not fully comprehending him. "What are the Seiryu celestial warriors?"

Amiboshi looked down. "We are here to serve the priestess of Seiryu so that she may one day summon the god Seiryu." He paused. "They feel that because of the Suzaku warriors and their priestesses arrival that their country Qu Dong is in danger." He look at Miaka with a pleading look. "You are the priestess of Suzaku!"

Miaka looked stunned. "But how can I be? I am just a normal girl. I don't know anything about summoning gods!" She looked down. "But if you are telling me this Huaike then it must be true." She looked at his eyes. "And what about that man, Tamahome? Who is he?"

Amiboshi grabbed Miaka into a tight hug. "He's a celestial warrior of Suzaku and is sworn to protect you." He held her tighter. "He is also in love with you and you were in love with him."

Miaka's eyes widened more then ever now. "Huaike where is he? I want to speak to him."

"Miaka..." Amiboshi loosened his grib on her. "Alright, follow me."

* * *

Tamahome had only just woken up to find himself in what seemed to be a barn. When he tried to move to rub his eyes he found that he couldn't becaue he was tied up to a chair. He looked around to find that he was alone. He closed his eyes and began to think back on what had happened the night before. "Miaka." He murmered. "Miaka..."

Just then the door to the barn opened. In came Miaka with Amiboshi. "I'll wait for you outside." Amiboshi went outside and waited.

"Miaka!" Tamahome's eye lit up. "Miaka it' really you!"

"Tamahome..." Miaka was remembering her discussion with Amiboshi from that morning and felt very confused, but knew she had to really meet Tamahome. Was he really the one she had a dream about those nights ago?

"Miaka do you remember me? You must! I love you Miaka! Please untie me!" Miaka walked over slowly and started to untie him. As soon as he was loose he grabbed her and held her tightly. "Miaka how I have missed you!"

"Tamahome..." Miaka's eyes started to water. "I'm afraid I can't remember. I don't know what to do."

Tamahome looked a little disheartened. "Miaka I promise you we will find a way to get your memory back. I promise!" He kissed her cheek. "I promise I will always be with you no matter what." They both stood up and started to walk over to the door.

"Amiboshi..." Tamahome gave him an angry look. "How can I restore her memory?"

Amiboshi looked at his feet. "There is a way." Tamahome looked had him with a sense of urgency. "There is a counter potion, an antidote that can make her regain her memory." Amiboshi began to walk off. "I'll be back soon with the antidote."

Miaka gave a longing look towards Amiboshi. She was about to go after him, but Tamahome grabbed her arm. "Don't leave me again." Tamahome said hugging her.

* * *

Amiboshi was on his way to getting the antidote, but first went to a different barn where Nakago and Suboshi were being kept. He opened the door and immediately heard Suboshi's voice. "Amiboshi! Why am I tied down!" Amiboshi walked over to him slowly.

"You need to stop going after Miaka! You must leave her alone! She means you no harm. She simply wishes her own friends to be safe and happy. That has nothing to do with hurting you."

"But she tried to kill you remember! The reason I thought you were dead was because of her!"

"It wasn't her. It was my choice to fall into the waters. I thought I would die, but I realized I could start a new life here away from the corruption of Qu Dong!" Suboshi seemed unconvinced. "Please Suboshi! You must leave the Seiryu warriors. You will only get killed and become more enraged!"

"Hmph." A voice from the other chair tarted to speak up. "Rage? The rage comes from how Qu Dong treats it's people. It comes from the will to create a better nation out of Qu Dong!" Nakago's chi started to raise. "You simply ran away like a coward Amiboshi. You are worth nothing to me anymore!"

Amiboshi shook with freight. "It was you Nakago, you who told me that the Suzaku warriors wanted to kill all of us, but it isn't true. Miaka has shown me more kindness then I knew existed in this world! Even after she knew I betrayed her at the ummoning ceremony she still wanted to give me a chance!" Amiboshi untied Suboshi. "Please Suboshi you must leave this village and leave the Seiryu celestial warriors!"

Amiboshi quickly ran away from the barn. He went to his mother's pantry and began making the antidote in a hurry. He quickly finished and brought the result to Miaka. "Miaka please you must drink this. You'll remember everything if you do." Miaka looked a little puzzled toward Amiboshi. "I want you to be happy Miaka and I now know that you can't run from anything. After you drink it I promise to fight with you."

Amiboshi looked at Tamahome. Tamahome nodded. Miaka took the bowl that contained the antidote and tarted to drink. She gave a sigh and soon after fainted into Tamahome's lap. "When she wakes up she will remember you and everything else. Please do your best to no let her see more pain and I will do the same." They looked at each other in agreement. "We have to go. Suboshi and Nakago are here." Tamahome carried the unconscious Miaka and he and Amiboshi ran into the forest.


End file.
